


The  Hinatas

by Marshyroll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crushes, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Growing Up, Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito are Oma Kokichi's Parents, Kamukura taking his role as an uncle, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Kisses, Parent Hinata Hajime, Parenthood, Rantaro and kokichi are childhood best friends, Romance, Sappy moments, Slice of Life, Stay-at-home parent Nagito, fuff, kokichi is still kinda a brat but to the extent of he game, nagito is tone down in this book, parent komeda, pre school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshyroll/pseuds/Marshyroll
Summary: The Married couple nagito and hajime adopts a child naming it Kokichi. They will grow to understand what it means to be a family, and caring parents. Through hurt love and chance they will raise this child seeing his own life take place before their very eyesorA nagito and hajime adopts and raises a child fic which mostly contains coming of age fluff and puppy love.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The  Hinatas

The car ride was full of swelling tension from the white-haired man, making him sink further into the car seat.  
Nagito honestly couldn't muster that he and Hajime were going to adopt a child, a living breathing child. Since the two years, they were married the couple had been planning for a child, making sure they apprehended everything regarding parenthood. Honestly, as much as he desired one, he couldn't help but feel slightly uptight about his parenting skills. He wasn't exactly the idlest person in his past, having done the most questionable things. He could only imagine what awful things could happen to the baby in his grasp.  
What if he accidentally hurts it, what if got it kidnapped, what if they don't grow to love him. All these questions ranged in Komeda's mind, haunting him.  
He was scared he was going to be a disastrous parent, if not the worst one alive.

Komeda let out a shaky sighed throwing his head back on the seat.  
" Everything okay hun? you look troubled."

Komeda turns over toward his husband Hajime and gave a weak smile, " just feeling really nervous about all this, it's all just so much."

The brunette returned a sympathetic glance then restored his eyes on the road, " Nagi please don't worry yourself, if parenting class thought us one thing it's to keep our stress levels as balanced as possible."

Nagito bowed his head in contemplation, yes parenting class was extremely helpful in some cases but, they were going for the real thing now. No silicone, decoy, doll is gonna live up to actual baby standards.  
He genuinely didn't understand how his husband could be so relaxed about this, they were going to take one of the biggest most significant steps in their life. Something that will eternally be their job, even when old and wrinkled.

Hajime must have sense the growing uneasiness from his partner, reaching a hand over to his shoulder. " I know you're feeling nervous about this but remember, how determined you were to take care of that false baby's every need."

A petite smile crept on Nagito face as Hinata continued, " you didn't even let it out of your sight once, you were being a super dad back there".

Hinata was rewarded with a soft chuckle from his husband, " I guess your right, though I'm still nervous about having a real one"

Hajime returned his hand to the steering wheel then quirked his lip, " well let's hope that we're both going to be super dads."

___

The adoption center was quite small and emanated of baby powder and wipes. They arrived there a little early so they were lounging in the waiting room for the time being.

Nagito bounces his leg from the anticipation, he was so close to being an actual father he couldn't contain his impulsiveness.  
Hinata squeezed his hand throughout though, whispering reassuring words in his ear.

In a matter of seconds, a woman came through a door, calling the surname of the couple overtaking their attention.  
It was time to meet the baby, their future child.

___

The couple walked through a room full of many babies, most of them sleeping but some were awake fiddling with toys or watching the two. They were all cute, further spiking up Nagito's joy to see their child.

The nurse escorted them further through the room stopping in front of a certain crib swaying to the side so they can get a look.

The baby had dark hair with purple tips including a face with the cutest little cheeks. He also wore an onesie that had polka dots all over. It made Nagitos heartache, this was their son.

Hajime walked over to the baby picking him up to cradled in his arms, the child opens his violet eyes gradually turning to face his father.

He studied at the man for a few seconds before slapping his nose giggle at his action. Hajime was caught off guard only to laughed along with the baby holding him closer.

Nagito stepped closer to the pair and started to tickle the baby's tummy seeding him into a fit of giggles.

It was such a heartwarming moment that Nagito was almost on the verge of tears. This was the beginning of a new life.

The moment lasted a few more seconds with the couple basking in it before, they were kindly interrupted.

" I'm sorry to disturb you two but, I'm going to need you to fill out adoption documents very soon. But while I get that ready you can decide the name of your baby if you didn't settle it already."

And with that the women fled the room, leaving them with the baby.

" Guess this parts all up to us then huh," the brunette spoke turning to face his husband.  
Nagito ponders for a moment, you know I've been thinking about a name for a while now, but I didn't want to settle on it before we saw the baby".

Hajime observed his husband with an inquisitive look, " what did you have in mind hun?"

" well I've been thinking about Kokichi, yknow because it means little luck, I thought him be cute to refer to him as such".

Hajime gave a wholesome smile, then ponders within his thoughts, " it's perfect but I was thinking about Hinata jr".

Nagito grimaces, " from what I've heard no child wants to be named after their parents.

The brunette laughs before he shifts to the youngest in his arms, " Hinata jr. please tell your, papa, that the name I gave you is the best.  
The child blew his lips then smack Hajime on the nose again.

" he doesn't seem to like it all that much", the white-haired man smirked.

Hajime sighed in defeat lifting his head from the child, " it was worth a shot, guess now we're going with your suggestion huh".

Nagito approved then lays his hand on the baby's cheek caressing it, " yeah my sweet Kokichi"

Hajime stares back at the boy and grinned, "hear that bud, we're gonna be calling you Kokichi from here on out."

Kokichi appeared to be enlightened by this, slapping Hajime's cheeks with both of his hands.  
Nagito chuckles as he watches the little one abuse his father's face.

" Guess you gotta get used to that Hajime, seems like his way of expressing things."

Hajime let out a faint sighed relocating his head away from the boy's hands, " yep, I can already feel the cheek pain months from now".

Nagito agreed, parenting wasn't going to be easy but it's all going to be worthwhile.

Just then the lady opens the door to the room, gesturing for the couple to follow her.

___

"okay please signed here then here, okay that should be the last of it." 

The paperwork seemed to have been taking a toll on Hajime, having the man massaging his wrist while Nagito cradled Kokichi. The boy had remained pretty tame throughout the whole time, messing with the man's hair.

"Okay, the nurse at the front desk should give you the child's information from then you'll three will be on your way".

Hajime exhaled letting relief take over his body, " good, are we okay to head there now?"  
The women nodded staking all the paperwork that just been signed.

Nagito and Hajime stood up saying their thankyous to the lady before leaving for the front desk.

___

The three of them now sat in the car traveling back home. It has been a long day for all of them, especially the two in the front. Turned out the men had to sign off extra paperwork at the front desk. It was a lot but, the sooner they get home the sooner they can all relax.

" everyone doing okay" Hajime spoke earning a groan from Nagito and clapping from Kokichi".

Once they all get home, things are going to be different from thereon.

___

The one-year-old crawled across the floor, throwing and picking back up the toys Nagito previously bought for him.

The pale man watched the toys flying wherever while wearing a stupidly wide grin. Kokichi was surprisingly energetic for his age, he crawled around the coffee table at least twenty times since he's been here.

" dinners ready, hope your up for omurice cause that's all the energy I have to cook for today".

Nagito walked over to picked up the baby then headed to the kitchen, the aroma of omurice enticed him.

" smells good hun oh, did you also prepare the formula for Kokichi ".

Hajime nodded arranging the plates of food around the dinner table, " yeah it's in the microwave".

The white-haired man looked over towards the microwave and gawked, the formula was boiling over in the container.

The man quickly placed down Kokichi in the baby booster then raced over to the microwave.

" Hajime, you're supposed to warm the milk not boil it", the man declared upon opening the microwave to an overflowing mess.

The confused brunette turned to him then the microwave, " huh? I could have sworn I put it on thirty seconds.

Nagito scowled taking out the boiling mixture, " well clearly thirty seconds was not the time you put it on."

Hajime winces, " yeah sorry about that".

Nagito shakes his head, " it's okay, your probably just tired from all that paperwork you had to sign today. Ill just make another one okay".

Hajime thank him while Kokichi started to reach for the boil over milk bottle on the counter.

" *ah plfff ah plff*" the baby spat leaning over a bit too much.

The chair started to tip over almost taking the baby with it. If it hadn't been for Hajime's swift movements across the table.

The man seized the baby holding him sideways in his hand while attempting to not fall onto the freshly made food.

" oh god," Nagito rushed over to the baby taking him out of Hajime's hands. The brunette leaned back over to his side of the table, eyes still wide from shock.

" thank god you caught him, who knows what would've happen"

Hajime could only nod, two baby incidents in one day.

Nagito walked over to Hajime and sat the baby in his lap, " why don't you hold him till it's time for him to eat".

Kokichi turns to face Hajime and slapped his cheeks giggling.

___

dinner was peaceful, Nagito fed the Kokichi who was sitting in his lap because he didn't trust the booster chair. The boy quickly down the formula, while Nagito patted his back making him burp.  
The child seemed to get hazy by the second slowing being bounced in Nagito's lap. Eventually, the boy fell asleep in his arms as quiet snores arose from him. 

Nagito watched him sleep in his arms then looks to Hajime, " I'm going to tuck him in the crib then come back to eat.

Hajime acknowledges watching Nagito leave the room.

___

Nagito walked into his and Hajime's room wandering over to the cradle near the bed placing the child in it.  
The parenting class said it was better to have the cradle in the room when young so the child would be easier to access just in case something happens.

Kokichi's body went limp as soon as he touched the bedsheets, silently snoring. Nagito was planning to bathe him after dinner but the child had other plans.

the white-haired man stood there watching comfortably, guess Hajime was right maybe he's kinda good at this whole parenting thing he thought.

___

After Hajime and Nagito finish dinner together they headed off to bed joining their child. The two being tired since noon instantly doze off Everything was going well until-.

" waaaaaa"

The sound of crying thundered through Nagito's ears initiating for him to wake up. The man slowly raises his head from the pillow, instantly connected the sound to the baby in the crib getting himself out of bed. 

"sh sh hey it's okay I'm here" the man cooed waking up to the sobbing child. Though Kokichi didn't seem to be claiming down any minute now.

The man leans down into the crib picking up the crying child coddling him in his arms, " common sshhh papas here".

Kokichi only got louder, making the white-haired frown.

" Nagito, what happened", a tired voice croon from his husband.

Nagito shrugged, "I don't know, I woke up to him crying"

The brunette tiredly got out of bed and walked over to his partner holding the crying child.

The Kokichi seemed to be fine overall, they fed him the right amount of formula as stated on the document so that shouldn't be a problem. Hajime considers every answer until he realized it.

He walked up to Kokichi taking a peek into his diaper then peered up at Nagito, " looks like we got a number two on our hands".

Nagito and Hajime share a knowing look before the brunette budded in, " yeah, I think you got this one papa".

Nagito opens his mouth then closed it, he didn't feel like going back and forth when there a crying bay in his hand. 

He let out a grunt placing Kokichi on the bed, then went to get the wipes and diapers.

___

Kokichi was now cleaned up, sucking on his thumb while Nagito sprayed air freshener in the room.

" of course, you had to change him in here", Hajime groan covering his nose.

" should have changed him yourself then", the white-haired man rebutted.

Honestly, Nagito didn't feel like going to the bathroom to change him, he just wanted to be as close to his bed as soon as possible.

The man quickly picked up Kokichi and placed the boy back in his crib, " okay now, no more poopy bothering you, please go to sleep for papa and daddy". His voice was sweet but filled with desperation.

The boy only giggled clapping his hands at the taller, it made Nagito smile patting the boy's head. 

He then back over to the bed, and collapse right beside his husband. " you good hun", the other whispered turning to face Nagito. 

The man nodded, too tired to make any other sound.

" well, that's great because Kokichi trying to crawl out of his crib.

Nagito's eyes bolted open and dashed out of the bed scolding the child.

___

The night ended up with Kokichi sleeping in the middle of the two, snoring peacefully. Nagito wasn't even sure he could fall back to sleep but Hajime told him to calm down and rest. 

His first taste of parenthood was bittersweet but this was only the start of something beautiful.

It was the start of the Hinata family.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a very long story, Hope ya'll enjoy.


End file.
